rappediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Rules
Saigon: I wrote all them raps cause I was in jail with nothing to do My nigga, now that I got things to do, writing raps is like last Of my priority list This is the difference between me and them Saigon: Check New New Yiddy is back in full effect We the kind that don't throw gang signs or claim sets We one of the few left that ain't riding the west Ain't dick sucking the south You still will get punched in ya mouth You ever fuck around luck buck'em down I like the way that sound luck buck'em down I'm bucking the fuck out of this duck nigga now I uppercut the sucker the fucker gon touch the ground Since two thou I came with another style My shit was "sharp-then" just like brother Al But I was never rocking a perm If I was anything I try to teach the people not gonna learn I could try to take the popular term Rap about a bunch of bullshit that's not really not my concern Or I could do some old dumb shit that come with a melody Nigga I know the game what the fuck is you telling me I love this hip hop shit nigga you smelling me How else could a nigga get rich with two felonies x2: Busta Rhymes "Woo-Hah! " I know you really want to know who's Comin' through leaving bloodstains and residues Gotta pay your dues baby you know the rules Saigon: Ya'll niggas flows is dookie I flip styles like one of them old Suzuki's and shocazuki Burning whoever closest to me The verbalize meat that ya'll eat Laying back on the concrete Rip open your chest and rhyme to ya heartbeat Niggas can't resist to put the bond first If I am what I eat then I guess that I'm every wack lyricist on earth Born worse, couldn't really explain in a song verse Ask the families of the people I put in that long hearst O nine we flipping this into some other different shit Real niggas come get your certificates if you interested First off we gon build this Abandoned Nation censorship Prison don't even mention it if you ain't experience it This is some serious shit go head think I'm playing then See what you saying when it's a puddle of blood you laying in You kidding me I'm lyrically the epitome of verbal validity Look nigga see what life did to me Turn me colder than my older raps Colder than polar caps Cold as the common cold perhaps without no lookback I used to cook crack they took that I learn to jux cats Where the brook at We got this locked put that back And new yiddy is back in full effect Fuck around you gon get my hands wrapped around ya neck Respect to all the kids still trapped in the jects' I'm a rep watch how much of this cash I'm a collect Yep! x2 Category:Saigon